mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Geno
Geno is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.7. Moveset Basic moveset':' * Kick Attack: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage. * Chop Attack: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage (3 when HP is 50 or lower). * Jump Roll: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage (4 when HP is 50 or lower). * Dive Attack: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Punch Attack: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage (4 when HP is 50 or lower). Specials: *Geno Beam Attack: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack deals 4 damage. *Geno Flash Attack: By pressing down and the second button, this ranged attack deals 3 damage. When it hits up close it deals 5-8 damage. *Spin Jump: By pressing up and the second button, this attack does 1-3 damage. Showdown Attack: * Geno Whirl: Geno unleashes a golden ray, this showdown attack deals 20 damage. Skin Swaps Geno has 4 skin swaps: Red Geno, Gold Geno, Green Geno, and Pink Geno. Geno100.png|Normal Geno Geno200.png|Red Geno Geno300.png|Gold Geno Geno400.png|Pink Geno gREENg.png|Green Geno Attributes Geno is 13th in the B Tier. Geno rivals Bowser for the greatest spacing in the game. His Geno Flash is among the best projectile in the game due to its ability to travel all the way across the screen and has a chance of dealing a whopping 8 damage when it hits up close. Combined with his amazing mobility and having an exclusive advanced technique, his "poor cqc" can be semi worked around. It's still pretty bad, however, as his dive attack is actually pretty good, as is his chop attack.When his damage is below 50, Geno can be quite a comeback character with his strengthened attacks. Not to mention his small frame makes it hard to hit him. But of course, he has his flaws. His Geno beam is really difficult to get a hit with, and even if you get a hit, your range is very short and has a lot of starting and ending lag. His Spin Jump is also pretty average, and his punch attack is just plain terrible, even below 50. That, and his specials do not make up for his poor cqc as well as it used to, especially since the gameplay is less focused on spacing. He can be a threat when his damage is below 50, but he has no combos at all, even his aerial can't combo below 50. If Geno gets a little push, then he'd be higher. Other than that, he's B tier. How to unlock SPOILERS! and Bowser in the Forest Maze]] Clear Target Smash 10 times. Aerial Sliding Geno is known to be an amazing spacer, but bad at close quarter combat (CQC). However, there's a way to make it seem less bad. This is also a Geno exclusive technique called "aerial sliding". This makes Geno the first character to have an advanced technique used in competitive play. This is done by running and activating your aerial attack just before you hit the ground, but you have to get a running start in order to do it correctly. This will make Geno slide a little during the animation of his aerial. This is also a surprisingly decent escaping technique (minus the infamous ending lag). Trivia * Geno is the heaviest of the Lightweight characters. * Geno was the first unlockable character to be announced and showcased in a Mushroom Kingdom Showdown update video, and is therefore the first unlockable character to have a newcomer image. * Geno is the first unlockable character to have a stage come with him. * Along with Peach, Wario, Fawful, Bowser and E.Gadd, Geno is an "owner" of a stage. (Forest Maze) * Geno is the only character in this game to not be a character owned by Nintendo, as he is owned by Square. As such, he is currently the only 2nd Guest Character in MKS, yet he is technically a Mario Character. * Geno's Down Special can't break Targets. * Geno and Kamek's Artwork for MKS are the only two who aren't official Nintendo Artwork (Genos' being from Super Smash Bros. Crusade). * Geno was one of the most requested characters for Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. .]] Category:V.0.7 Category:Lightweight Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Tier S Characters Category:Very High Tier Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Stage Owner Category:RPG Characters